nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seven Deadly Sins/@comment-26134692-20150222070814/@comment-3544775-20150222192916
Again, sneaking on someone doesn't require you to be fast XD You are missing the part "sneaking". Of course she can run, of course she can throw herself to somewhere. But that's normal speed. It's nowhere near Ban or King's speed level. Thus, she is slow for them. Ban can also take hits, but he still dodges. The time she cast the golems or pillars is the same time that Ban requires to rip her heart out. And mother catastrophe is even slower casted. As much as you try it, she is just not fast enough to dodge such attack or to be able to defeat Ban. That's only assumption that she would be able to cancel her leaking energy. We saw her canceling magic, but not pure energy. He is not casting a magic on her, he is DRAINING her power, meaning what's around her is her own power, not Ban's magic XD She needs to touch Ban to stop it. And even if she is able to, she will cancel the ongoing process and the stolen power will be in Ban already, and since she is not touching it, she can't cancel that, so he can start stealing again, she will stop it again, he will start again. In the end she will end up without energy as he will steal it little by little. And since when Merlin can cast Perfect Cube? Also have you seen being casted? How much time it takes to cast it? Send him somewhere? And that will defeat him XD That's basically Merlin running away. So after she teleports him somewhere else, how does she defeat him? XD Your right answer would have been, that she can teleport next to him and touch him. That was the answer I seeked. You said things that are pointless. Teleport her weapon back? You sure she can do that from any distance? If she could do it from any distance, she would have teleported her castle back, it obviously need to be at close distance. Otherwise Vivian would have kidnapped Elizabeth from outside Boar Hat. And even if somehow she can teleport it back, Ban can steal it again or as we saw Vivian teleporting her or Hawk or Merlin teleporting Bartra, we saw that teleportation needs time to be cast, time that Ban can use to attack her multiple times. Ban's ability works on physical strength, that's the down side for Merlin XD Because Merlins strength is 70 (on Hawk's level). Meliodas strength was 930 and was sucked quite fast, imagine how fast he will suck Merlin's 70. She will drop powerless in a mere second or two. After not being able to move a finger, it doesn't matter how much magic she have. The question will be if she starts teleporting the moment he starts stealing her power, will it be enough to get to him before she is drained. Or what other abilities she have. Like I said ever since the beginning, Merlin will likely defeat Ban, don't know why we are even arguing about it, but it definitely won't be due to absolute cancel as you stated. "With a magic like absolute cancel I imagine merlin would win." clearly you started using other abilities to prove me her strength, meaning you have for sure realized that absolute cancel is not the thing that will decide and guarantee her victory.